2nd
by Kizhuo
Summary: "Menjadi yang kedua! Well siapa yang mau?. Bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar pikiran iseng yang melintas seenaknya. Tidakk! Karena yang pertamalah yang terbaik". #oneshoot akakuro


**2** **nd**

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

Charakter Pairing: Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: BL, Typo, Alur terlalu cepat, antar paragraph tidak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD, AU,OOC, OC

No Flame, saya sudah mengingatkan!/DLDR

.

.

.

Tetsuya tidak pernah berfikir dia akan menjadi pihak ketiga. berada diantara dua orang yang sudah mencapai tahap bertunangan. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau dan dia adalah orang bodoh itu.

Katakanlah akalnya mungkin sudah tidak sehat atau memang tingkat keras kepalanya sudah pada level tertinggi. Dia rela menjadi pacar kedua seoarang Akashi seijurou.

Tetsuya itu bukannya tidak laku hingga mau jadi cadangan, bukan pula jomblo ngenes macam sahabat hitamnya Aomine Daiki. Ekspresinya boleh datar seperti papan penggilasan, keberadaannya yang sudah seperti makhluk tak kasat mata sering diabaikan bukan berarti tidak ada yang melirik.

Asal tahu saja, jauh sebelum jatuh ke pelukan Akashi sudah banyak yang mengantri ingin jadi kekasih si biru muda yang katanya titisan dewi bulan.

Kadang ia merutuk dirinya sendiri bodoh dan masochist, disakiti berkali-kali tak juga membuatnya jerah. Padahal kapten tim voly dikampusnya yang tak kalah tampan dan kaya seperti Akashi jelas mengejar ia hiraukan dan tolak terang-terangan.

Akashi itu tampan, kaya dan pintar, unggul dalam semua bidang entah itu bidang yang harus memakai otak maupun fisik. Diusianya yang masih belum genap seperempat abad, sudah menjadi bos besar diperusahan yang disebut-sebut sedang menduduki puncak tertinggi dunia bisnis di jepang. Tidak heran jika banyak yang tergiur ingin dijadikan milik si kaisar.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat tetsuya suka. Dia yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia luar selain Light Novel dan Vanilla Milkshake untuk pertama kalinya takjub melihat sosok tampan yang begitu cemerlang sedang memberikan kuliah umum di depan mahasiswa management yang salah satunya adalah dirinya. Hatinya bergetar, jantungnya berpacu bak genderang ketika sepasang mata beda warna menangkap basah dirinya menatap diam-diam, belum lagi senyum tampan yang sukses membuat tetsuya jatuh hingga ke dasar paling dalam. Dan fiks ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, pada pandangan pertama pula.

Sejak saat itu, tetsuya yang awalnya tak pernah main sosmed mulai kepo mencari semua akun yang berhubungan dengan Akashi Seijurou. Siang malan mencari, tinggal di kampus demi untuk dapat koneksi gratisan sampai rela mengalokasikan jatah membeli vanilla milkshake untuk isi kuota, akhirnya tetsuya menemukan satu akun yang diyakini 100% milik lelaki tampan itu.

3 bulan pertama cuma kepo dengan semua isi postingan si merah yang tak terhitung sudah berkali-kali ia lihat hingga tetsuya bosan dan ingin lebih dari sekedar menjadi stalker. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menyapa lewat chat. Seminggu menunggu dengan perasaan galau yang hampir membuatnya terpuruk, membuka chat room berulang-ulang meski jelas tak ada notif adanya pesan balasan Tetsuya menguatkan diri untuk melupakan namun tak jadi karena Akashi memberi balasan yang membuat si biru muda senang bukan kepayang.

Kata "hai" pada chat room yang disertai stiker unyu dengan lambaian tangan pun berlanjut dengan chat-chat lain hingga pertemuan-pertemuan yang pada akhirnya membuat keduanya menjalin hubungan dibalik layar.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" suaranya tegas, tangannya sibuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di atas meja. Bingkai hitam dengan kaca jernih kotak bertengger di pangkal hidung mancung yang membuat ketampanannya mengganda berkali-kali lipat.

"tidak, hari ini aku libur" kepala biru menggeleng, bibir mungil masih setia menyesap liquid manis dingin yang sudah tandas setengahnya.

"Sei kun ayo keluar, ini sudah jam makan siang" ajaknya penuh harap.

"Tetsuya lihatkan, aku masih sibuk. Kau bisa makan sendiri kalau lapar" manic heterocome yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca bening itu masih setia memandang tumpukkan kertas.

Raut wajah kecewa jelas terpancar diantara dominasi wajah datar.

"tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai sei kun selesai bekerja" senyum tipis ia lemparkan meski hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya.

"terSeirah tetsuya, tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu untuk saat ini" masih belum menatap atensi biru muda di depannya. Seolah tumpukkan kertas itu lebih menarik.

"hai" jawabnya pendek.

Setengah jam hanya duduk diam, memandang sang kekasih yang masih setia dengan lembaran kertas yang tak jua berkurang ditambah beberapa kali deringan telepon yang sigap diangkat oleh Akashi membuat tetsuya sedikit iri dengan benda mati itu.

Satu jam berlalu membuat ia cukup bosan. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menunggu sang kekasih di sebuah ruangan yang didesain sebagai perpustakaan. Membaca beberapa koleksi buku sang kekasih mungkin bisa membunuh rasa bosan pikirnya. Beruntung menemukan novel diantara jejeran buku mengenai bisnis dan antek-anteknya Tetsuya mulai asik dengan bacaannya, duduk di salah satu kursi tunggal empuk yang memang sengaja disiapkan Akashi.

Lama bergulat dengan lembar demi lembar tulisan fiksi itu, manic biru mulai memberat, rasa kantuk menyerang hingga ia pun terlelap pada senderan kursi nyaman. Novel tebal jatuh ke pangkuan.

.

.

.

"drtttttttt…drttttttt…drtttttttt" ponsel bergetar hampir tanpa jeda.

"ckk" Akashi berdecak kesal. Siapa pula yang cari mati menganggunya disaat ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah karena seharian bekerja.

Diraih benda tipis segi empat yang tadinya berada di atas nakas dengan kasar. Ia berjanji akan merajam orang tidak tahu diri itu dengan gunting-gunting kesayangannya hingga nama si biru muda terlihat mengerjap-ngerjap pada layar ponselnya, niat menyiksa diurungkan.

"halo sei kun hiks hiks" belum sempat ia mengucap halo sudah didahului oleh si biru muda diujung sana. suara isak pelan jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"tetsuya kenapa?" ada rasa khawatir dalam dadanya.

"tolong aku hiks hiks" tetsuya berusaha menahan isakan, tak ingin dikatai cengeng.

"kau kenapa? Dimana?" perasaan khawatir terlalu membuncah membuat Akashi tak sabaran. Apalagi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Telepon ditutup sebelum si biru muda menjawab, otak jeniusnya lebih dahulu menemukan jawaban. Diraih kunci mobil yang tadi dicampakkan.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya… tetsuya…." Ucapnya berulang-ulang di tengah kegelapan. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju tombol lampu yang sudah dihafal keberadaannya.

"Tetsuya…" masih tak ada jawaban hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan dibalik rak besar dalam ruang kerjanya. Pintu kayu dibuka pelan. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan hingga menangkap sosok biru muda yang duduk bersandar sambil memeluk lutut. Kepalanya menunduk, bahu mungil bergerak pelan menahan isakan.

"tetsuya….!" pundak kecil ditepuk membuat si biru mendongak, sisa-sisa lelehan bening terlihat di sepanjang sudut mata hingga turun ke pipi mulus.

"sei kun" lengan kecil refleks memeluk erat

Akashi menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang tadi" Akashi agak kesal dengan sikap keras kepala kekasihnya meski memang dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

"…." Tak ada jawaban, takut membuat lelaki merah kesayangannya murka.

"Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala?" pucuk biru muda dielus sayang mencoba menenangkan.

"….."

"Tetsuya mau membuatku mati muda karena khawatir hmm" pelukan lengan mungil itu kini dibalas. Menghadapi tetsuya memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"maaf" ucapnya lirih, susah payah diucapkan takut-takut membuat setan merah tampan marah.

Hening cukup lama diantara keduanya. Yang satu masih takut, takut jika membuat kekasihnya tambah kesal jika jika salah bicara, sementara yang satunya diam untuk menetralkan emosi yang tidak mungkin ia luapkan.

"baiklah, ayo pulang" tubuh mungil dibawa keluar masih dengan tubuh yang masih menempel, dengan dekapan penuh sayang.

Hal yang membuat tetsuya masih bertahan dengan hubungan dibalik layarnya Akashi yang perhatian walau sangat jarang.

Meski dingin dan cuek Akashi masih punya perasaan khawatir seolah memberinya setitik harapan jika suatu saat nanti posisinya bisa naik satu tingkat. Bukan berarti Tetsuya ingin menjadi orang jahat yang merebut kekasih orang, sungguh dia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Kalaupun batasanya hanya sampai garis nomor dua dia akan tetap menerima.

.

.

.

"apa kita akan kencan akhir pekan ini?" iris biru muda berbinar penuh harap, sudah lama ia tak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Akashi.

"tidak! Aku ada janji bertemu Seira akhir pekan ini" liquid hitam disesap.

"hmm bagiaman jika minggu depan" tetsuya maklum, Akashi tentu akan memprioritaskan waktu untuk kekasih resmi sekaligus tunangannya.

"tidak tahu" ucap Akashi pendek.

"minggu depannya lagi?" biru muda masih ingin bernegosiasi.

"….."

Tak mendapat jawaban, tetsuya rupanya masih belum puas.

"kalau begitu minggu depannya lagi" ia masih tak bosan. Berharap jika ada satu waktu saja dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan kekasih tercinta.

"…."

"tak apa jika minggu-"

"kau cerewet sekali, membuat telingaku sakit. Tunggu saja sampai aku menghubungi" kalimatnya dipotong sukses membuat tetsuya terdiam. Suasana romantis disore hari harusnya bisa ia nikmati berubah jadi canggung, begitupula perubahan air wajah keduanya, tetsuya yang sedikit kecewa dan Akashi yang menahan kesal karena direcoki terus menerus. Hening tak ada yang membuka suara. Keduanya sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing.

"baiklah, maafkan aku" Tetsuya membuka suara duluan. Mengalah, hal yang selalu ia lakukan. berusaha mengembalikan mood Akashi yang sukses ia buat berantakan. Manik biru mudanya beralih menatap pejalan kaki melalui kaca bening besar yang tembus keluar bangunan café.

.

.

.

Tetsuya melirik ponsel biru mudanya berkali-kali, berharap ada satu saja pesan yang masuk. Mengobati rasa galau ditengah kesendiriannya di malam minggu, Sepi. Kadang ia rindu saat dimana dirinya masih sendiri, sebelum jadi kekasih Akashi.

Situasinya memang sama, hanya ditemani setumpuk Light Novel dan segelas hangat susu vanilla nikmat, namun rasanya berbeda. Jika dulu ia cuek saja saat notif sepi dari ponselnya bahkan terpaksa ia matikan gara-gara gangguan tak henti dari makhluk kuning dan pink yang tak henti mengejar kini semenit sekali bahkan kurang dari itu ia melirik ponsel yang masih setia dengan layar gelapnya.

Tetsuya tak tahan, light novel yang bahkan belum satu lembar ia tamatkan dicampakkan begitu saja. Ponsel tipis biru muda diraih. Tangan lentik lincah membuka aplikasi chat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang kekasih.

"sei kun" ketiknya sebagai kata pembukaan

"sedang apa?" lanjutnya

"aku merindukanmu" tetsuya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"sudah makan?"

"hm apa kau sedang sibuk?" belum ada balasan

"aku merindukanmu"

"baiklah, maaf menganggu" benda kotak tipis berwarna biru muda dicampakkan diatas kasur empuk. Tetsuya mulai menyerah, susu vanilla yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap dipandang tanpa ada minat untuk menyentuh begitu pula light novel yang bahkan belum selembar pun ia habiskan. Tubuh kecil dibarinkan, mata biru muda memandang langit-langit berhiaskan stiker langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"asataga" tetsuya kembali meraih ponsel biru mudanya, seakan ia ingat sesuatu.

"pantas saja"ucapnya lega ketika melihat tulisan offline pada akun Akashi Seijurou. Ponsel ditaruh diatas dada dengan posisi masih berbaring. Kemudian dilirik lagi layar itu.

"diread" batinya, lalu refleks menekan tombol panggil.

Lama berbunyi tak ada jawaban. Tetsuya kembali murung, diliriknya layar ponsel sekali lagi.

"eh sudah off lagi" ucapnya.

Akhirnya tetsuya memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor kekasihnya melalui panggilan biasa.

Dua kali, tiga kali, empat kali ia menekan, sampai rasanya bosan mendengar hanya nada tut… tuttttt…tuttt…

tetsuya menyerah hingga satu notifikasi terlihat dilayar ponselnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat notif tersebut. Ibu jarinya menekan notif, jujur perasaannya tak bisa terdefinisi saking senangnya, bahkan ia sudah memikirkan kira-kira apa isi pesan itu dan dengan kalimat apa dia menjawabnya nanti.

"aku sedang bersama Seira" senyum tipis tersungging diwajah manisnya. Air muka datar itu berubah drastis. Sendu.

"harusnya aku terbiasa" ucapnya pelan

"padahal selalu seperti ini kan, dan aku masih saja kecewa" ucapnya dengan senyum miris. Wajah manis yang penuh kecewa itu ia sembunyikan dibalik bantal, matanya terpejam mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan meski ia tahu ia akan kesulitan tidur karena rasa galau yang kini menyeruak dalam dadanya, membuat tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang berhenti tiba-tiba, tali tas kain selempang berwarna krem yang menggantung dibahu mungil diremat pelan.

"se_ hm Akashi kun" ucapnya cepat, berharap panggilan yang hampir lolos tak terdengar. Senyum tipis dilempar berusaha menghilangkan kecangguangan. Wanita cantik dengan rambut lurus hingga punggung membalas senyuman.

"Tetsuya" Akashi tak kalah terkejutnya. Tautan tangan yang menggenggam jemari ramping wanita disebelahnya mengerat tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu menengok ke arah tunangannya seolah minta penjelasan.

"ha haloo, aku kuroko tetsuya, temannya akashi kun" ucapnya cepat ketika netra biru menangkap gerak si wanita.

"oh halo" ucap wanita itu ramah.

"cantiknya" batin tetsuya memuji orang yang tak lain adalah saingannya, ada rasa minder menyeruak dalam di hati. Jelas aku kalah telak pikirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada suara yang cukup normal.

"sedang menemani teman jalan-jalan" ucapnya agak ragu, manik biru mudanya melirik ke arah tautan jemari yang seolah tak mau lepas. Rasa iri kembali mengiris hatinya.

"wah benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana temanmu?" ucap wanita itu ramah, seira memang tipe wanita yang mudah membaur.

"ano ii..itu…." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, satu tepukan mendarat di pundak yang kemudian berubah menjadi rangkulan.

"kau kemana saja tetsuya, aku lelah mencarimu" ucap lelaki bersurai abu yang tak sadar dengan keberadaan dua orang di depannya.

Akashi tak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimanapun tetsuya itu miliknya, jelas ia tidak suka jika ada yang menyentuh miliknya.

"mayuzumi cihiro kun" tetsuya langsung memperkenalkan temannya pada Akashi dan Seira. Membuat lelaki abu itu refleks melihat dua orang di depannya.

"temanmu?" Tanya mayuzumi, yang dibalas anggukan oleh tetsuya.

"nah sekarang sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama" tawar seira kembali namun tak ada yang menjawab. Tetsuya mentap ragu ke arah lelaki bersurai merah itu, netranya menangkap jika mood Akashi sedang tidak bagus.

"bolehkan Sei" pintanya lembut sambil memegang lengan kokoh Akashi, seira cukup tanggap melihat gerak tetsuya yang khawatir jika Akashi merasa keberatan dengan ajakannya.

"Terserah" ucap Akashi dingin.

"tidak perlu seira san, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian. Lagipula aku dan mayuzumi kun masih ingin mencari sesuatu" ucapnya tetsuya cepat, dia cukup tahu diri untuk mundur.

"kami permisi duluan" lanjutnya sambil menunduk lalu menyeret mayuzumi untuk menjauh. Lelaki abu itu hanya menurut.

"sayang sekali ya sei, padahal semakin ramai semakin seru" ucap seira lalu mengamit lengan Akashi kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Diam-diam Akashi menengok kebelakang, melihat bagaiman tetsuya menggandeng lelaki abu itu membuatnya semakin tak suka.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang berbalut bahan kain mahal melangkah cepat, gesekan sepatu mahalnya dengan lantai pusat perbelanjaan yang terdengar jelas tak ia hiraukan begitu pula dengan ringisan pelan dari orang yang tengah diseretnya paksa. Lengan kecil digenggam erat memunculkan bekas merah yang begitu kentara.

Langkahnya terhenti pada pojok ruangan besar tanpa sekat itu. Cukup sepi, meski ada sederetan baris toko yang telah terbuka, memajang berbagai macam produk yang siap dijual.

Tubuh kecil itu dihempas paksa hingga menyentuh tembok, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"apa yang kau inginkan" ucapnya dingin. Tak peduli dengan ekspresi takut dan sakit di wajah datar. Mata beda warnanya melirik lengan yang memerah yang tengah diusap-usap oleh telapak tangan kecil tetsuya, mencoba meredakan rasa perih akibat genggaman yang cukup erat, ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"…."

"Kau dengar aku kan! Jawab!" Akashi mulai kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban.

"aku…" ada keraguan ketika ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Ia takut Akashi murka karena berani muncul didepannya saat sedang bersama tunangannya. Mereka pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi sungguh tetsuya benar-benar tak sengaja.

"aku bilang apa yang kau lakukan" kilatan mata beda warna itu dominan menunjukkan amarah.

"…" tetsuya tak berani menjawab, bahkan kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap lelaki itu.

"kau…" kalimatnya terpotong, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal ah" dia siap meledak namun masih bisa ditahan.

"sungguh aku- aku hanya….."

"cukup!" bentaknya membuat tetsuya terdiam, matanya memandang tajam seakan menusuk. Hingga bunyi ponsel mengalihkannya.

"kau dimana sei" Tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang tetsuya ketahui pasti tunangannya Akashi.

"tunggu, aku akan segera kembali" balas Akashi dengan nada suara melembut lalu menutup teleponnya. Membuat tetsuya serasa terluka. Ia sadar dirinya berbeda, dia sadar dirinya hanya pacar gelap. Bukankah kurvanya sudah jelas. Ia yang sering diabaikan, seira yang diperhatikan. Ia yang sering dikasari, bahkan Akashi menyeretnya dan tak peduli dengan ringisannya karena sakit sementara seira diperlakukan begitu lembut. Ah pikiran apa ini, tentu saja berbeda karena seira adalah tunangan resmi dari Akashi seijurou sementara dirinya hanya simpanan yang mungkin besok lusa akan dicampakkan.

Mata heterocome kembali menatap tajam, raut wajah yang tadi melembut kembali dipenuhi emosi.

"maaf, harusnya aku lebih hati-hati Akashi san" ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. Air yang tertampung dikelopak mata rasanya sudah mau tumpah sementara Akashi membelalakkan matanya ketika tetsuya memanggil dengan sebutan marga terlebih dengan sufiks san. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Memang ia meminta tetsuya menyebut dengan nama marga tapi tidak ketika mereka sedang berdua. Akashi terdiam sedang tetsuya dengan sedikit berlari memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang, tak peduli jika nanti mayuzumi marah-marah karena ditinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah Akashi uring-uringan meski pekerjaan kantornya bisa diselesaikan. Makan rasanya tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak. Siapa lagi biang dari kegalauan seoarang Akashi Seijurou yang kemutlakannya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Kuroko Tetsuya

Si biru muda menghilang begitu saja. Chat beruntun yang biasa ia terima hampir setiap hari kini sepi. Wajah menyebalkan yang kadang muncul tiba-tiba, menganggu seenaknya ketika dia bekerja sudah dua minggu absen dari penglihatannya. Lalu rengekan minta bertemu saat sore hari atau kencan diakhir pekan entah kenapa Akashi begitu merindukannya.

Ponsel tipis berwarna merah diraih. Jarinya mencari satu nama yang dua minggu ini sukses membuatnya tidak seperti Akashi seijurou yang biasanya cool. Tombol panggil ditekan, berharap kali ini ada sahutan dari seberang sana.

Nihil. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Kepala merah disandarkan frustasi pada sandaran empuk kursi kerjanya. Manic heterocome bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata.

"begini ya rasanya diabaikan" ucapnya sendiri, tersenyum miris. Mengingat betapa sering ia mengabaikan panggilan telepon tetsuyanya. Katakanlah Akashi itu sebenarnya cinta namun ikatan yang mengikat dirinya secara resmi dengan seira membuatnya harus menjaga image sebaik-baiknya hingga ia harus tega berkali-kali membuat tetsuyanya kecewa.

Kejadian di mall beberapa waktu yang lalu memang membuatnya marah, bukan marah karena tetsuya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menganggu acara jalan-jalannya dengan sang tunangan. Sungguh bukan itu, Dia marah karena tetsuyanya dirangkul seenaknya oleh lelaki abu tidak tahu diri yang kini sudah ia masukkan dalam list yang akan diumpankan pada gunting-gunting keramatnya.

Kadang Akashi berharap waktu bisa berputar dan ia bisa memilih. Ia akan memilih untuk bertemu dengan tetsuya jauh sebelum ia bertunangan dengan seira. Sejak pertama tetsuya memang sudah mencuri hatinya. Memiliki hatinya utuh meski raganya berhianat.

"kringggggggg….kringggggggg" suara telepon memaksanya keluar dari mode merenung. Kelopak mata dibuka kembali memperlihatkan manic beda warna. Layar ponsel dilirik menampilkan nama tunangannya disana. Dengan enggan ia mengangkat.

"halo. . ."

.

.

.

"maaf tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucapan seorang lelaki paruh baya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

"kemana pemilik rumah ini paman?" tanyanya sopan

"oh, kuroko san dengan keluarganya-" ucap lelaki paruh baya itu menggantung

"hari ini adalah pernikahan putera mereka, sepertinya masih di tempat pemberkatan" lanjut lelaki itu membuat Akashi terkejut. Ada sambaran yang tepat mengenai hatinya rasanya sakit sekali.

"dimana?" ucapnya dengan nada berbeda, terdengar seperti perintah ditambah emosi meluap membuat pria paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan pria muda di depannya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus beberapa meter nak" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"terimakasih paman" balas Akashi sopan, lalu dengan cepat membawa mobilnya menuju arah yang ditunjukkan pria paruh baya itu.

 **Flashback**

["aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku sei" bibir tipis itu membuka pembicaraan, Akashi sungguh tak menyangka seira akan mengatakan hal ini. Dia diam tak menimpali, ia tahu seira belum selesai dengan pembicaraannya dan ia pun tak ingin menjeda.

"hubungan kita hanya sebatas pernikahan bisnis, aku sadar itu. Seperti dirimu yang punya seseorang yang kau cinta. Aku pun begitu" bibir tipis itu kini tersenyum, ada rasa lega tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

"aku sudah memutuskan-" ucapnya menggantung

"aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku, aku ingin hidup bersama orang yang ku cintai dan kuharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama sei" seira beranjak. Meninggalkan lelaki tampan itu sendirian dalam diam]. **Flashback end.**

"ck.., harusnya aku mengatakan padamu lebih dulu" Akashi berdecih saat mengingat percakapannya dengan seira.

.

.

.

Kepala merah menengok kiri kanan, mencoba mencari satu warna biru diantara kerumunan tamu undangan. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam di ujung dekat altar, didekatnya berdiri seorang yang sepertinya adalah pendeta.

"masih sempat" pikirnya kemudian kembali mencari satu warna biru yang belum juga ditangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Kaki jenjang berjalan dengan cepat, sebuket bunga dalam genggaman dipeluk erat. Takut-takut ada yang menabrak mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Langkahnya terus maju, berjalan menuju pria paruh baya yang tengah menanti diujung karpet merah. Grep..

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirasa lengannya ada yang menarik.

"Akashi kun" ucapnya dengan bola mata membulat terkejut.

"Tetsuya" suara yang ia rindukan mengalun merdu, memanggil namanya. Membuat si biru muda tertegun beberapa saat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tetsuya kembali dalam mode normalnya, wajah datar andalan tepampang jelas. Matanya melirik tangan Akashi yang memegang lengannya, mengosyaratkan untuk dilepaskan.

"maafka aku" jawabannya, tidak korelasi dengan pertanyaan tetsuya membuat alis si biru muda berkerut bingung. Belum sempat bertanya ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"maafkan aku tetsuya" ucapnya berkali-kali dengan pelukan yang semakin erat membuat tetsuya sedikit merasa sesak.

"Akashi kun" ucapnya susah payah.

"Aa.. akashi kun…."

"Akashi kun!" nadanya meninggi disertai dengan dorongan pada tubuh lelaki bersurai merah itu, memaksa pelukannya terlepas. Akashi syok tak percaya dengan penolakan yang ia terima.

"jadi tetsuya tak mau memaafkanku ya" wajahnya berubah sedih membuat tetsuya tambah bingung.

"harusnya aku lebih cepat mengambil tindakan sebelum tetsuya meninggalkanku" si biru muda mematung, makin bingung dengan ucapan Akashi yang jujur tidak ia tahu apa maksudnya.

"tapi-"

"aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak akan menyerahkan tetsuya begitu saja pada orang lain" tangan besarnya kembali mengenggam lengan tetsuya, membawa tubuh kecil itu mendekat padanya.

"tunggu dulu Akashi kun, kau-"

"tet chan" teriak seoarang wanita bersurai biru muda yang perlahan mendekat ke arah keduanya.

Akashi menarik tubuh kecil tetsuya untuk menjauh, dia sudah tahu jika wanita itu akan membawa tetsuya pada pengantinnya dan jelas Akashi tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Tubuh kecil diseret, tetsuya merasa de javu dan kali ini ia memberontak, tangan Akashi ditepis kasar membuat buket bunga ditangannya ikut terjatuh. Tetsuya terlihat marah.

"apa yang Akashi kun lakukan!"

"lihat! Bunganya jadi jatuh"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Beginikah rasanya ketika orang yang kau cintai membentakmu? Beginikah rasanya ditolak! Hatinya kembali teriris.

"kalau begini apa yang akan dibawa pengantin wanitanya nanti" biru muda menunduk, mencoba memungut buket bunga yang sudah tidak beraturan bentuknya.

"tunggu! Kau bilang pengantin wanitanya?" Tanya Akashi heran

"tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir apa?" tangan mungil masih tekun merapikan buket bunga, berharap masih bisa diselamatkan.

"bunga itu untuk pengantin wanita kakakku" sambungnya dengan sedikit merajuk, tanpa sadar senyum lega terukir di wajah tampannya.

"jadi yang menikah bukan tetsuya?" tanyanya meyakinkan diri.

"tentu saja bukan!" jawab tetsuya polos masih dengan nada merajuk. Bibirnya dikerucutkan kesal membuat Akashi gemas.

"kalau begitu, apa tetsuya mau menikah denganku?" wajah datar itu terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya, belum sempat ia menjawab tubuh kecilnya kembali diseret, tetsuya sendiri bingung kenapa lelaki merah ini hobi sekali menyeretnya kesana-kemari. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, tetsuya tidak sadar jika sekarang ia sudah berdiri dihadapan pendeta dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Akashi.

"Tolong nikahkan kami" ucap lelaki absolute itu penuh keyakinan membuat semua orang melongo termasuk tetsuya.

End

Aduh muter-muter padahal niatnya mau buat cerita ringan yang simple

Big Sorry untuk semuanya, ini Cuma cerita asal yang ditulis seenaknya yang lagi-lagi diluar bayangan. Memang kadang harapan itu menghianati kenyataan. Hihihi

Untuk SQUEEZE udah diketik cuma terpaksa ditinggalin karena ada kegiatan dua minggu kemarin. Gomenne!

OMAKE

Tetsuya meronta saat tubuhnya dipanggul bak karung beras membuat Akashi sedikit kesulitan untuk tubuh kecil itu ringan hingga mereka berdua tak harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"apa yang aka- hmpppppp" bibir mungil dilumat rakus, membuat si empunya hanya bisa mengerang nikmat. Kedua tangannya yang menekuk, menempel pada dada bidang Akashi mengedor pelan minta dilepaskan.

"hoshhh hoshhhhhhh hoshhhhh" udara dihirup rakus disela suara ngos-ngosan menghasilkan melodi indah ditelinga Akashi.

"aka-hmmppppppp" bibir kembali dilumat, disesap kali ini disertai dengan gigitang yang membuat tetsuya terpaksa membuka mulutnya, memudahkan lelaki tampan absolute itu untuk memperkosa gua hangat manis itu lebih leluasa. Lagi-lagi dada bidang digedor pelan.

Bibir cerry membengkak sempurna membuatnya semakin merah, saliva mengalir disudut bibir disertai dengan suara ngos-ngosan yang tak kunjung reda.

"kenapa menciumku seperti itu?" Tanya tetsuya ditengah nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Meski terlihat sudah kepayahan karena kehabisan nafas, rasa penasaran tetap berputar-putar di otaknya.

"itu hukuman untukmu sayang" untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini tetsuya dibuat gagal fokus oleh makhluk tampan merah ini.

"eh hukuman" tanyanya bingung.

"ia hukuman, hukuman karena masih saja memanggil margaku, padahal kau juga seoarang Akashi sekarang. Ingat!" ucapnya dengan senyum tampan. Tetsuya menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa baru saja diseret dalam pernikahan tiba-tiba beberapa menit yang lalu yang jujur ia belum siap, namun apa dayanya tidak bisa menolak lelaki tampan bermarga Akashi itu.

"tapi kenapa kita disini sei kun?" ucap tetsuya hati-hati, ia takut salah bicara dan berakhir dengan hukuman yang membuatnya terancam kehabisan nafas.

"Tentu saja untuk menikmati malam pengantin kita sayang" seijurou menyeringai

"eh, ini masih siang bahkan pernikahan kakakku saja belum selesai" protes tetsuya dengan wajah yang menurut seijurou mengundang.

Kepala direndahkan, membuat tubuh kecil itu semakin terdesak hingga bersentuhan dengan empuknya matras ranjang.

"karena aku sudah tidak tahan, kau begitu menggoda sayang" bisiknya seduktif yang membuat manic biru muda itu membulat sempurna.

"aku juga sudah sangat merindukanmu" lanjutnya.

Gigitan pada leher jenjang dilayangkan membuat erangan pertama tetsuya keluar yang selanjutnya diikuti dengan erangan dan desahan penuh nikmat yang bersahutan tanpa henti. Dan sudah dipastikann si biru muda akan terus bergelung ditempat tidur karena seorang Akashi Seijuro tak akan pernah puas jika hanya satu atau dua kali main.


End file.
